Senju's and Uchiha's
by can'tthinkofanythingclever
Summary: Two prominent clans are always fighting for control, they've split their once peaceful village into three-sides, Marriages are arranged for the perfect alliances and systems have been set up. Can 3 people, who have such large roles in their sides really change anything? Kinda suck at the Summary so far. Sasusaku, Naruhina, other relationships. Auish, Non-Massacre, Senju's alive.
1. Chapter 1

There had been peace once. It seemed so long ago now. This village Konohagakure had been created as a sign of good faith, a sign of alliance. But that had all fallen apart years ago. She wonders some days who broke the treaty first? Senju or Uchiha?

Now the village that was once a sign of peace is split in three sides, The Senju, The Uchiha, and those who refuse to take a side. The Senju's alliances are made up of the Nara and Inuzuka's, while the Uchiha's lie with the Hyuga's and the Yamanaka's. She knew that most of the village refused to take a side. They just wanted the clans to get along. In the years since the relationship had crumbled the forming of their teams had changed.

Now you had one Senju Alliance, one Uchiha and one neutral. Though Sakura wasn't sure the others had noticed this. Her clan the Senju's were viewed so highly she didn't understand, the Uchiha's didn't seem wrong to her, but she was taught not to trust them. Her life was mapped out already, she was 12, and they had picked her future husband and all. No Sakura had no control of her life, and so she sat idly awaiting her assignment to a genin team.

She didn't know who she would get, usually there was one girl to a team, so she wouldn't get Ino, or Hinata as her Uchiha side member. To be honest she didn't know what to expect at all. Twirling a strand of pink hair around her finger she was brought back to reality by the knock at her door. The academy had disbanded long ago, while we still saw other children we weren't able to sit in the classes together due to fighting between alliances. She heard her great-Aunt Tsunade open the door, listening carefully she tensed. This could be it. The team she was assigned to.

"Sakura come here!" running down the stairs she stopped and bowed in front of the man at the door Iruka. "Hello, Iruka-sensei!" "Hello Sakura." Her green eyes searched his face for anything, any sign, any hint of what was to come. His face was blank, dead, broken off. "I'm here to inform you that you've been made a genin, your to be on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, your teacher will be Hatake Kakashi. All teams will be meeting at the academy tomorrow at noon." With a smile he turned to Tsunade, forgetting her and she retreated.

Uchiha Sasuke...the Uchiha Heir, as she was the Senju Heir. She knew the previous heir Uchiha Itachi had rejected his place, he disliked the fighting and wars. It was a small comfort that Uzumaki Naruto would be there as well, he was the Kyuubi container she knew that, but he was her friend, and a possible Heir to his clan. But the teacher Hatake Kakashi, she knew nothing of him, he must be completely impartial. Oh well she supposed, tomorrow would be a new day, the true start of her career as a Kunoichi.

Sakura was a girl who spent her life in her thoughts. When she was younger, children still took classes together, the academy had already been disbanded but they still took basic classes on the arts of being Kunoichi and Shinobi, some separated by gender, some by age. Due to her position in the clan, unlike the Uchiha she was not flaunted, she was called by the surname of Haruno, her mothers maiden name.

In one hour, she would be around all of those that she had once known. Not as Haruno Sakura, but as Senju Sakura, as the Heiress of the Senju's, teammate of Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto, and due to last minute changes Sai. She had heard Lady Tsunade, and Danzo arguing last night, that Sasuke couldn't be trusted with her at this age, and Naruto was to head strong, no they had argued, Tsunade on the boys side, Danzo against them, until a comprise was reached. She knew a normal twelve year old, going on thirteen year old wouldn't hear this. But growing up alone? Yeah she heard everything.

Looking around her room she sighed, she was ready to go. She was early, but that was incredibly normal. Looking in her mirror she nodded, red dress, Haruno insignia on the back, Senju insignia on each shoulder, long pink hair, tied up with her forehead protector. Yeah she was ready, she was sure of it.

"Sakura! Hurry your going to be late!" Her mothers voice cut through her thoughts and she sighed confused. "I'm going!" "Good! Drop something off at the Yamanaka's before you go?" Oh that's how she was going to be late. The Yamanaka may not side with us, but it didn't mean we weren't friendly with each other. Grabbing the package from her mother the rosette set out for the Yamanaka's figuring she'd grab their daughter on the way.

Ino...Ino Yamanaka, Sakura's ex-best friend who would only learn of her Senju blood today. Sakura's mind was certainly stuck in the complexities which would come. Even if Ino and her were no longer friends, she didn't want her to feel betrayed. "Oi! Pig! My mom wanted to give this to yours!" the smaller girl shouted out throwing the box her mom had handed her to the girl and watching her place it inside the house before shouting out she was gone.

-_Sakura's POV_-

"Forehead. Why do you have Senju symbols on, I thought you supported the Uchiha's?" "I never said that." "Yeah well Sasuke-kun will never like you now." "Grow up Ino! As if he'd ever like you!" this was our banter, Ino still believing I held feelings for the Uchiha Heir, and myself not denying it, not denying the fact that the boy who had ended our friendship was no longer a matter to me.

Our race to the old academy building was formality. When we got inside I raced to the free seat next to Sasuke, Ino sat behind me giving me dirty looks while I stuck my tongue out. Sasuke shot me a look that said 'get the fuck away from me' I just smiled happily at him, scanning the room to see who all made it. Naruto had waltzed into the room late causing a lot of stir.

"Teme." "Dobe." I was yanked out of my thoughts by Sasuke's and Naruto's voices next to me. Frowning slightly I stared, Naruto was sitting up on the desk, the girls were now surrounding them other than Hinata Hyuga, I knew I was supposed to play the part, reprimand my friend for glaring at the Uchiha but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead I found my eyes drifting to Sai, the boy who had been placed with us, pulling out his seat behind Naruto.

Just one wrong move had everything in a tail spin. Sai's elbow hit the unbalanced Naruto, knocking him forward, his and Sasuke's mouths were both open, ready to spit out some retort, and my laughter was ringing through the room at the now kissing boys. This was to good, and it was going to make our team relationship just so great. The boys broke away hurling curse words while Sai's confused eyes found mine. Shaking my head I looked over to see Naruto next to me. "Smooth." "Shut up Sakura." "Shouldn't someone who just lost their first kiss be happy?" Sasuke just glared at me, while Naruto tried to hide under the desk.

"Hello...Class." Everyone's attention, mine included was drawn towards Iruka, when had he gotten here? "I'm here to announce your teams." Everyone nodded, this was the only reason they were here. Only Uchiha's and Senju's generally learned their teams a head of time. I went back to watching the class, not paying attention to the rest. I knew my cue to listen.

My team was already sitting in a row, excluding our teacher and Sai of course. "Team 7 is made up of, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Senju Sakura, and Sai, your teacher will be Hatake Kakashi." My eyes trailed over watching the shock flash across everyone but Naruto, Sai and...Sasuke's faces. Ignoring the cries of who is she and who is he, I turned to Sasuke. "When did you realize?" "You have their symbols on you." Blinking slowly I remembered. I dawned the Senju and Haruno insingia's today. Not just the Haruno. "Oh."

All the other squad assignments flew by with no real surprise. Ino was with Shikamaru and Choji, Hinata with Kiba and Shino, and so on. The other faces all blended together for me. No one had ever stood out, I didn't even notice what team Ame was in. I did notice how ever, Karin Uzumaki, Naruto's cousin, was placed with Suigetsu Hozuki and Jugo. That made sense Suigetsu was taken in by the Uchiha's while Jugo was by the Senju's.

* * *

_It's kinda short, and really not much I know . sorry this is my first actual fic, so please be kind. Constructive criticism very much welcome, out right flames not so much._


	2. Team Building or not?

It had been hours now. Where the hell was the teacher?! Slumped over my desk I glared, there was only so much a girl could handle. Sasuke was currently glaring at anything that caught his eye, go figure, Naruto was if I had to guess devising a prank, Sai was...painting. Sighing softly, I lifted my head, only to see Naruto messing with erasers. "What are you doing dead last?" Sasuke's voice cut in before I could ask a very similar question.

"He's the one who kept us waiting!" Sighing yet again, I opened my mouth to explain why his stupid plan would never work when Sasuke cut in, again. "He's a jounin stupid he won't fall for something like a eraser in a door." "Seriously Naruto...listen to Sasuke-kun." those words left my mouth, while on the inside I was laughing, quite manically at that. **'CHA! Show him who's boss!'** laying my head back down so that the smirk that had wound up in my face wouldn't be visible I watched them all curiously. Sai hadn't said a word, and now the other two were now glaring at each other.

The only interruption to their staring contest was the door sliding open, 4 pairs of eyes shot to that door, I was sure of it, as soon as the apparent idiot jounin stepped in the threshold the earser fell on his head, a gasp from me, a laugh from Naruto, smirk from Sasuke, and disapproving look from Sai were immediate. "Well my first impression is...I hate you all." Finally taking a good look at him I realized he had a mask over his face, hiding his expression from us. "Lets go. Roof top. Now." the mans voice was silkily yet rough, it'd be interesting to listen to, not put her or Naruto even to sleep like Iruka's could.

"Now since we're going to be on a team, why don't you introduce yourselves? Tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams." "Hey! Shouldn't you say yours first?" "Yeah!" "Aa." "That would be proper etiquette Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi seemed to glare at the four of us with his unhidden eye."Fine...My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes, my dreams are for the future...hmmm as for my hobbies, well I have a lot of hobbies." Frowning I mentally filed away his statements, realizing all we 'learned' was his name.

"You Blondie! your turn." "My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I like when Iruka-sensei takes me to get ramen, I dislike the three minutes I have to wait for ramen, my hobbies are playing pranks and eating ramen, and my dream is to become Hokage-dattebayo!" Rolling my eyes slightly I'd forgotten lately just how annoying Naruto was about ramen. "As if dead last." "Alright why don't you go now since you have something to say about Naruto-kun's." "Aa, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes, and many dislikes. My hobbies are training and getting stronger, my dreams...I wouldn't call them dreams because I will make them reality are to beat a certain man and restore my clans honor." Rolling my eyes I sighed. The Uchiha's had honor... "What about you pinky?" Glaring at the man I lifted my head.

"My name is Haruno...I mean Senju Sakura. My likes are..." trailing off I had to think, I didn't want to sound like Sasuke but I didn't have many, catching his eye I blushed quickly, okay maybe I had one... "umm my dislikes are listening to Naruto talk about ramen. My hobbies are...reading, and memorizing things. My dream, is to make the Senju clan proud." Nodding once I felt confident in myself until I realized I gave away my crush in a very annoyingly stupid way. Turning my eyes to Sai I awaited his response, he was the only one left now. "My name is Sai. My likes are...drawing? My dislikes are none. My hobbies are drawing. My dreams are to make Danzo-sama proud." I realized almost instantly that Sai was odd, and now the guys were seeing it to.

"He's a freak!" Naruto's screechy voice rang out in the other wise quiet afternoon. "Like your not?" smirking slightly, I felt accomplished finally getting to make a comment. "Tch, cause the one with pink hair should talk." "Is pink hair unusual Sakura-chan?" I was positive Kakashi was watching us in utter amusement. "Enough!" Or not. "Tomorrow 6 in the morning meet me at the training grounds marked 7 don't eat dinner or breakfast." With that the white haired man, that I was now sure had something planned jumped off the roof and left.

-_General POV_-

The next morning all four preteen members of Team 7 were seated under trees, trying to figure out why their teacher was late. Sakura figured he was sick, or had forgotten and was nearly going deaf from Naruto's yelling. Sasuke was as always ignoring the other three, while Sai was...painting again. "Sai what are you drawing?" The only females, small melodic voice finally came out. "Hm? Oh nothing." He flashed her a creepy looking smile, before rolling up the scroll and put it away. It had been three hours since their teacher was supposed to be here. Where was he?!

"Yo!" "Your late..." "Where were you?" "Hn." "YOUR LATE!" "Hehe I got lost on the path of life." "..." the silence from all 3 children was deafening. "Anyways! onto the test, only 3 academy students will be made genin, each are undergoing various tests, and those who fail, will go back to being academy students." the children nodded along like they understood, Sasuke and Naruto did understand, they had family members who had passed or failed these tests. "I have three bells, which means three of you might get one. While one of you will most definitely not get one. You have until noon, then we'll break for lunch. Those who succeed and don't break rules can eat, those who don't...well they'll be tied to this stump." His voice was ominous dark and almost scary sounding, it was like he was threatening them but not really.

At this point all were standing, Sakura between Naruto and Sasuke, with Sai on Naruto's other side, all staring and waiting at their teacher who stood across from them. "You must come at me with the intent to kill, if not you will all fail. You have until I count to three. One..." Naruto rushed out before Sai or Sakura could stop him kunai out in his hand lunging for Kakashi. "Naruto!" Sakura's voice broke the silence, surprised. "This is what I mean, but your early Naruto." With that said Kakashi threw the blonde forward and smirked, disappearing.

Sai instantly disappeared, as did Naruto. Sakura only being left with Sasuke ran after him before he too could disappear from her sight. "Sasuke-kun! I think we should work together..." a small blush had appeared, she was being stupid. "Tch, every man for themselves Senju." With that said the raven haired boy disappeared leaving the rosette to hide under the nearest bushes and watch everything unfold.

Kakashi was rather impressed, Sakura had already found out the secret, but sought out the wrong person, Sasuke obviously wasn't willing to work with them, Sai...well he didn't understand Sai, and Naruto, he was to head strong. Looking around Kakashi heard the very boy he had just thought of. "KAKASHI! Come out and fight me!" Jumping from his position the white haired nin tried not to roll his eyes, the blonde was to ambitious for his own good. Kakashi mearly threw the blonde away from him again only to appear behind and beneath the boy. An even darker Aura then before seemed to surround him as he appeared to make a seal.

Having enough of this, and worrying seriously for the Uzumaki's safety Sakura screamed. "Naruto! Get out of there! Now!" Sasuke grimaced in his position, stupid girl gave herself away, while Sai wondered if he shouldn't interrupt. Naturally they were all surprised when Kakashi's 'super awesome move' was him shoving his fingers into Naruto's ass. They watched slightly impressed as Naruto shot off.

Sakura had climbed out of her position after this, looking around. "Oh good he hasn't found me." her soft voice had murmured the words. "Think again." Kakashi was in front of her before she could register and her mind fell into fuzzy blankness. "KYAAA!" the scream that ripped it's self from her throat was all that the males heard. Each stiffening for various reasons.

By the time that Sakura's green eyes opened to the world again she figured they had about 30 minutes. She had been stuck in a genjustu, watching Sasuke of all people walk up to her, battered and dying. The girl had picked herself, rather embarrassed by her weakness and started to move on, what she hadn't expected? Sasuke, the very boy she had just seen dead in that genjustu, with only his head above ground. "S-Sasuke-kun?!" her shocked voice rang out before she for the second time today collapsed, this time in front of said male.

Sakura woke, again embarrassed and saw Sasuke staring at her like she was insane. "Sasuke-kun! Your okay!" with all rational thought out the window she threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around the boys body. Only for him to grab her face and shake her. "Get off of me! I didn't say you could touch me woman!"

A bell rang through the air, and both of them frowned, lifting their selves off the ground. "I guess there's always next year..." "For you maybe, I've already taken to long Sakura. I'll never beat Itachi if I get held back." His cold look, and use of her first name made her wince, as they made their trek back to the others in silence. Neither was particularly surprised to see Naruto tied to a pole.

"What did you do idiot?" Sakura's voice was feigning cheer, but she knew it was obvious. "Nothing Sakura-chan!" "He tried to steal food." Kakashi's voice appeared behind the girls back and she whirled around. "You four don't have to worry about going back to the academy." "So we passed?" Sai was the one to ask what they all were thinking. "No. You have no business being Shinobi at all." They all sat in shock not speaking. "You all have issues. Sakura you figured out the key, you were supposed to work together but you chased after Sasuke instead of working with Sai or Naruto. Naruto you rushed forward without thought, Sasuke you treated the other four as if they didn't matter. And Sai...you didn't show yourself, you didn't move what so ever. Now you can eat your lunches, and if you really must, stay to try again. But be warned No one will give Naruto Anything." with that he disappeared.

Sakura was chewing her lip softly, Sasuke and Sai had opened their boxes and begun to eat, but she just couldn't. Naruto's stomach and whines made her feel to guilty, until finally she watched in amazement as Sasuke held out his lunch to Naruto. "Here you'll need your strength." his silken voice came out, with an almost dangerous quality. "No take mine! You'll both need your strength." Sai finally seemed to catch on and decided that if he was to protect his mission he would need to break this rule, so he held out his own box. "As he said I did not exert myself so here."

Kakashi was back faster than they expected, how was this possible. In a split second their worlds had dimmed, the prospect of becoming Shinobi slipping out of their fingers. "You all...Pass!" His eye crinkled signs of a smile were evident. "W-We pass?" Sakura stammered out the question this time. "Yes...those who break rules are scum, but those who abandon their teammates are even worse than scum. Today you've proven your better than that. Though I wonder if it would have been the same if Sakura or Sasuke were tied up." Kakashi had decided that this team would be good. They may not be easy, but they'd be good for him.

-_Sasuke's POV-_

I'd returned home not to long again, slinking in. I didn't want to be asked about the Senju girl again, I still couldn't believe something so weak was a Senju. Small, frail, little Sakura who had been bullied and cried all the time, was a Senju not a Haruno. "Sasuke. Come in here." Fugaku's voice had called out to him causing him to stiffen, and walk stiffly into the room.

"Yes, Father?" "We need to talk about something." "What do we need to talk about father?" "Your marriage." "What about it?" He snapped out slightly, he didn't mean to but he was forced to be engaged to Uzumaki Karin of all people. "It's been changed, you will instead be married to a girl who's name is of no matter to you, right now." Sasuke took that as his cue to leave, and let out a small breath of relief. Thank god, that red head was a little weird...she'd stolen my clothes before. Shaking my head I retreated to my room, successfully evading Itachi, I love my brother I really do but I had to surpass him, that was the only way father would really see me. Ridding myself of those thoughts I felt myself becoming drawn back to my team, the idiot Naruto, Kakashi the pervert, Sai the freak, and Sakura the weakingly, was I really stuck with them? A groan escaped my lips at the thought. Great just great.

* * *

_Chapter two is here! I hope you all like it. I was pleasantly surprised by the amount of reviews and followers and such that this story has received. _


	3. A fight and a blood oath!

It'd been a few weeks since team 7 had been assigned. In those weeks Sasuke had learned that Sakura was annoying, Naruto was an idiot, and Sai was a freak. Oh wait hadn't he known all of this since they were grouped together? The little waif of a Senju still hadn't impressed him, the Uzumaki was challenging, more so than he'd like to admit, and the black haired kid Sai still hadn't shown any form of a personality.

They had finished several missions now, basically easy and menial work but at least they got something. He would be lying if Sasuke said he didn't want something more challenging, but with Sai holding back, Naruto being an idiot, the pervert Kakashi, and the weakling he'd end up doing everything. But no that stupid loud mouth had to demand they got a better mission and so here he was stuck with the group of them walking with some bridge builder while Naruto blabbered on.

"Dobe...shut up." after twenty minutes of incessant chatter Sasuke had had enough. "What did you say?!" "Shut up, I'm tired of hearing you talk about nothing!" He watched in a a large amount of amusement as Naruto stopped to flip him off and stick out his tongue. "Wow, your mature." "Screw you!" "Again with the maturity." "Yeah well!" "Naruto, Sasuke enough. Your making us look bad in front of the client."

No...the idiot couldn't have just shut up after that, he had to get the waif and freak started. Sasuke was going to have the worst headache he'd ever had after this, Sakura was going on about Gods know what, and Naruto was grinning like he'd won the lottery while Sai was trying to understand nicknames, how Tuzuna stayed with them he didn't know. Sasuke himself was half a second away from taking a kunai and stabbing the dobe, but that would make the Uzumaki's side with the Senju's, and as much as the kid got under his skin he couldn't risk that.

A deep steady breath was brought through his lungs with the hope of calming his nerves. He really needed to control his irritation but it was like the people who assigned him to these people wanted to bother him, was it because it he was an Uchiha? No they weren't that corrupted against the clan...at least he hoped not.

Sasuke's mind was preoccupied with the state of Konoha, the lack of the treaty, how the Senju's had betrayed Madara, all of this rung in his ears, causing him to jump when the idiot suddenly threw a Kunai. "Ha! Got you!" "It's a rabbit Naruto..." Sasuke watched in annoyance and amusement as the Senju whelp and the Uzumaki idiot conversed, while his eyes scanned the perimeter, no one seemed to be coming, no thanks to the idiots.

"Dead last should stay shut up." Smirking slightly, the raven haired male watched as the blonde started to snap only for Kakashi's head tilted slightly, not enough to alarm anyone. But in a flash before they realized it, he was bound in chains and two men stood before them. "What the hell?" Kakashi's annoyed voice snapped them out of their frozen states. "What happened?" Naruto was the next to speak followe by Sakura as Sasuke stood in shock. "Huh?!" "Heh one down." a growling voice left one of the men before a splatter of blood was all that was left. They were behind Naruto before anyone could move. "Two down." The other, less growl like voice spoke. Sasuke was the first to react, up in the air, kunai and shurikens slipped out of his holster. His movements were quick and descive, catching the chain with his weapons and jumping down on the weird claws both males had. He had them pinned, shoving them back he jumped off just as the chains broke.

Instantly, one of the two males went for Naruto while the other headed for the client. Sasuke, though he'd never admit it was surprised by the annoying welp and the dead last idiots resolve, Naruto went to protect himself as she jumped in front of the client. Sai watched them all eagerly, this wasn't his particular specialty and had been told to stay back in fights countless times.

Before anyone could register it, Sasuke was in front of Sakura, back to her, arms opened and wide, preparing for the blow, when Kakashi suddenly appeared grabbing the men. "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't jump in and save you immediately. Because of me you were injured, though I didn't think you would freeze like that. Anyway nice job Sasuke, Sakura and Sai you too."

Plainly smirking Sasuke's attention went to Naruto, while Sai made ink snakes to hold the chuunin. "Hey, you alright..Scaredy Cat?" Not missing the look of annoyance on Naruto's face, Sasuke's ears attentively listened to Kakashi. "Naruto, Sasuke, save it for later. Their claws are soaked in poison. We have to remove it quickly. We have to open the wound and release the poisoned blood from your body. So don't move much, or the poison will spread." Turning slowly, Sasuke's mind raced, shit Naruto was seriously hurt.

"Tazuna-san..." "What is it?" "I need to talk to you." for the first time since their introductions Sasuke heard that dangerous voice again. "These look like Hidden Mist Chuunins, these shinobi's are known to continue fighting no matter what." At this point Sasuke tuned out. Granted he should be listening he just couldn't. Though he quickly tuned back in when he heard the annoying whelp suggest quitting He was surprised, though not to much when Naruto slammed the Kunai into his poisoned hand.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" "I swear it on this pain in my left hand...I won't lose to Sasuke..With this kunai I'll protect the old man. We're continuing on the mission!" Smirking Sasuke nodded. "Hell yeah." the glimpse of emotion from both boys was all Kakashi needed to see. "Well, that's fine and all, and its good that you're releasing the poisin but..anymore and well, you'll die from lack of blood seriously." Kakashi's visible eye gave them the feeling he was smiling at them.

Tuning back out Sasuke ignored the theatrics as Sai walked up to him. "Ne, Sasuke-kun...are you giving out nicknames now?" "Huh?" "Well you called Naruto-kun scaredy cat, and you always call Sakura-chan Annoying, so I thought you were handing out nicknames. I read it's a good way to make friends, so from now I have a nicknames for you all too." Raising an eyebrow Sasuke looked at him. "Oookay, what?" "Well, Naruto-kun is now dickless-" "Hey! Sai what the hell?!" "-Sakura-chan is now ugly." "...Sai..." even Sasuke shuddered from the menace as she proceeded to hit Sai around the head. "-ow! ow! And Sasuke-kun is gay-," "What the hell did you just say?!" "-since I know a lot of girls like him and he never notices them, and he kissed dickless."

Sasuke was done with the conversation, allowing Sakura to abuse Sai more. Though as he walked he had to admit to himself, no one on this team was so bad. He'd rather be stuck with them at this point, Sakura could have held her own maybe, Naruto did, Sai...well he was Sai and he did what he had to. Maybe they wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_nnngh I'm so sorry this is sooo late! I had a lot of stuff going on but here is this chapter! I tried to make it longer (and failed), this was particularly hard for me because I'm used to Sakura's mind frame and not Sasuke's. So next chapter will probably be a return to hers!_

Also to the reviewer who asked about Sasuke finding her weak, she's going to grow stronger I promise you that, it'll be during the next few chapters where she really comes out, but I wanted to keep this as canon as possible in their personalities and such, I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
